Scrapbook of Sins
by akakurogin
Summary: [COMPLETE] 7 100 word drabbles on Yagyuu x Oshitari for the LJ comm 7sinsvirtues seven deadly sins. Kinda like a series of snapshots into their life. [YuuTari]


7 YuuTari drabbles (100 words each, yup) for 7sinsvirtues on LJ. Excuse the "artistic license" with some of the themes. P

* * *

7. Pride/Vanity 

The first time Yagyuu reached for his hand on a street, Oshitari pulled away. The first time Yagyuu put his arm around Oshitari in the movies, Oshitari shrugged it off. The first time Yagyuu kissed him in a park, Oshitari started talking about the stars.

When Yagyuu confronted him about it, Oshitari said it was embarrassing. "Really." Yagyuu hadn't looked happy, but then he sighed and pulled Oshitari to his chest. "I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you - I'd prefer having the world know that you're mine."

On their next date, Oshitari grasped Yagyuu's hand and kissed him.

* * *

6. Wrath/Anger 

Oshitari's father beat him for fifteen minutes when Oshitari told him that he was going out with Yagyuu. He forbid Oshitari from leaving Tokyo, but that night, Oshitari sneaked out and Atobe drove him to Kanagawa.

"Will you be OK?" Atobe looked at Oshitari's bruised and gloomy face.

"Yea. Thanks." Oshitari got out and headed up the front walk. Yagyuu had already seen him from inside and was coming out to meet him. Atobe slammed his hand against his steering wheel as he watched Yagyuu put his arm around Oshitari, but he lied to Oshitari's dad about his whereabouts anyway.

* * *

2. Envy 

Oshitari watched the person in the seat in front of him instead of paying attention to class. Yagyuu was far more interesting than multivariable calculus, anyway. He watched as Yagyuu picked up his water bottle, slowing unscrewing the cap before bringing it to his lips. Oshitari almost moaned. The sight of Yagyuu's mouth wrapped around the bottle's cylindrical lips reminded him of something far too inappropriate. Yagyuu licked around the lip - it was one of those weird habits of his - before screwing the cap back on. Oshitari had never before wanted so much to be a water bottle.

* * *

4. Lust 

Yagyuu could almost see steam rising from the dance floor. He raised an eyebrow, but Oshitari was already upon the dancers, dressed in tight leather pants that accentuated long legs and a tank top that showed off muscular arms. Oshitari smirked and started moving his hips, ever so slowly, eyes never leaving Yagyuu's. Yagyuu licked his lips as Oshitari slid one hand up his stomach, giving him an ever so brief glimpse of smooth skin before bringing his hand up to slightly parted lips, hips never stopping their sensual movements. Oshitari sucked a fingertip into his mouth, and Yagyuu pounced.

* * *

1. Gluttony 

Oshitari's eyes flashed dangerously as the other man all but threw him down on the bed, climbing over him before he could get up. Yagyuu licked and sucked along Oshitari's neck, until he found that spot, the one that always sent shivers through his body and rendered his bones useless. Oshitari sighed, accidentally allowing Yagyuu to press their already bruised lips back together. Yagyuu worked his tongue between Oshitari's chapped lips, hands tugging up Oshitari's shirt to caress his back, sides, chest, everything. Oshitari moaned. They broke apart gasping, and Yagyuu murmured, "I can never seem to get enough you."

* * *

5. Greed 

Yagyuu gasped as he jabbed his hips forward two more times, into the hot, tight body below him, before snapping forward a third, harder, deeper time, feeling Oshitari's nails digging into his back as he came but he was too high to care. Oshitari pushed Yagyuu over and rode himself to completion on Yagyuu's still-hard cock.

Oshitari collapsed onto Yagyuu's chest, breathing harsh and erratic. "Can we sleep like this?" he asked into Yagyuu's neck. "I don't want to let you go."

"If you'll marry me," Yagyuu replied, stroking Oshitari's damp back. "I don't ever want to let you go."

* * *

3. Sloth 

Oshitari groaned and lifted his head to look at the clock. Since when was the sun so bright at 9PM? Oshitari shifted - he hated sleeping on his stomach - but regretted it instantly as his back protested vehemently.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Yagyuu came into view, toweling his damp hair.

"It's morning already?"

"Yea. Poor Yuushi, I must've really worn you out yesterday." Oshitari buried his face into his pillow. "Go back to sleep," Yagyuu murmured, closing the curtains and headed back into the bathroom. "Just be ready for round two tonight."

Oshitari's pillow slammed harmlessly against the closed door.

* * *

Is it surprising that Wrath and Pride were the hardest to write? Or that shaving it down to 100 words exact is very tough? o.0 I was surprised after finishing gluttony at like, 250 and having to cut it down. / 

(I originally had them in order. Then I reread them and was like, "hey... they kinda fit together... sorta." OK not really, but whatever. P)

As usual, comments/critiques are loved.


End file.
